


Watching from a Distance (Edited)

by RedCatEye



Series: Less Than A Thousand challenge [1]
Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cry wants it back, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Pining, Set in Cry's POV, everything has changed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCatEye/pseuds/RedCatEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cry is Pewdie's friend, right? So why does Cry feel so distant from him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching from a Distance (Edited)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted from FFDN but made slightly longer and the format has been fixed. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"H-H-How's it going, bros? My name's Pewdiepie."

 

The video started the way it always starts: With him greeting his bros and introducing himself. I sat in my seat and watched him play Amnesia for the 34th time but I never get tired of it.

The way his reactions make me laugh and how he likes to Google pictures of kittens to calm himself down. Even though we're best friends through Youtube, I never really feel all that close to him. That's just it: Our friendship never really goes out of Youtube. Yes, he calls or even visits from time to time but...somehow I want us to be closer.

 

I get excited when we Co-Op together and how we're just having a good time. I usually just listen to the way he talks and try to spot that one pronunciation error he usually makes. It's always so fun to correct his grammar mistakes.

I mean, he's really good in English but he makes a few mistakes once in a while. And it's always hilarious to hear him swear and rant in Swedish. I don't know but there's something about his accent and the way his voice changes slightly when he speaks in his native tongue that always makes me smile.

 

His laughter is pretty funny too. I'd be lying if I say I didn't laugh at it myself. When the video ended, I couldn't resist going along with the brofist. After the video, I just sat there, not really knowing what else to do.

I can't take it anymore: Watching him and knowing that he's probably hundreds or thousands of miles away from where I am. I looked at his channel and those subscriber numbers were in their millions, and growing everyday.

 

There was a time when we would Co-Op almost every other month. He was fun to play games with. Every video we collaborated on was always filled with laughs and no two videos were the same. We’d talk about so many things: Marzia, his dog, his new living space, anything we could think of.

 

Then…it stopped. I understand, though. We’re both busy and we needed to grow on our own now, every gamer knows that. We talk from time to time, sure, but it isn’t the same when we’re not playing video games, not the same when he’s not swearing at me for doing better at Bloody Trapland.

 

He's way out of my reach, in terms of channel growth, but somehow he still treats me as a friend, like the title 'King of the Web' meant nothing to him. Watching him from my monitor just reminds me that no matter how hard I try, no matter how close I think I am to him, I'll always, always, watch him from a distance.


End file.
